1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine device for handling of radiation sensitive recording members, preferably for photographic pictures. Specifically, the invention relates to an arrangement for large size copying of for instance color pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem behind the invention is to improve large size copying and offer an arrangement that requires a minimum of cumbersome manual operations.
The methods used today generally involve a projection on to a wall of the desired size of the picture to be copied. Thereafter, somehow, for instance by nailing, the corner positions of the actual picture size are marked. After having carried out this, the light is switched off and the photographic paper is attached in darkness by touching the position markings (nails) previously set out. Thereafter an exposure is made and the paper is removed-still in darkness.
The drawbacks of such a process are apparent and the object of the invention is to eliminate such deficiencies.